Love it's a kind of Magic
by Lizzy 03 AppleJuice
Summary: Dalia is a young witch with only just 13. She lives with her father Reginter and her 11 sisters. Lilium, Hikari, Elliot, Pam and Dalia were the only ones in their family who haves magic. Their father asked Gandalf if he could teach the girls to manage heir powers.. One day Gandalf asked the girls if they wanted to go on an adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The beginig

CHAPTER 1

It all started when I was six years old. I was playing with my sisters in the forest of Reginter. We were playing hide and seek. Elliot, Pam, Hikari, Lilium and I hide in some bushes near the river.

"Did you hear that?" Pam said.

"I feel a powerful prescience" Lilium said closing her eyes.

"More like an old man" Hikari said putting her hands on the floor.

"Over there, right next to that old tree." Elliot said pointing to a tree.

We all turn around. We were expecting a witch or a powerful wizard. We knew knew some spells that our old tutor thought us. We were ready to attack when suddenly Gandalf appeared.

"I know him, he is Gandalf the grey the one that makes amusing fireworks" Everyone looked at me confused. "You know… the ones we gave to Ela, Jo and Zis in their birthday."

Gandalf didn't seem to have any emotion. Then he simply took out his pipe and start making smoke circles with his mouth.

"Excuse me, can I ask why you are here?" Pam said with her gentile voice.

"Aww, young witches" Gandalf said approaching us and giving us a red apple to each one of us.

"Girls where are you?!" Yenfo shouted.

"Little witches you should get home. I'll see you soon or later" He said patting us in our head.

We ran back home and agreed to don't tell anyone about seeing Gandalf in the forest. As we arrived home father told us to change our clothes and then go down stairs for dinner. We change to a soft white dress that reached to our knees and wore brown sandals.

Lilium, Hikari, Pam, Elliot and I got pale as we saw Gandalf sitting and talking to father, Yenfo, Zis, Ela, Jo, Odded, An-ka and Keri.

After an awkward dinner father "You now can go to sleep. Except you five." We interchanged looks and Hikari mouth 'now what did we do' father lead us to the living room where Gandalf was about to smoke but when he saw us, he stopped. We all sat in the sofa and father started to say.

"My dear girls, as you know you possess powers. This man over here is Gandalf the grey. He will be your magic tutor."

Gandalf said in an energetic voice "We will start tomorrow when the rays of the sun enter the room."

I said in an angelic voice "Well, if you excuse us, we're going to get some sleep. So goodnight"

"Oh girls there is a witch uniform. You will find them in your closet." Father shouted.

The next thing was STUDING magic history and their rules. We got better, but for some reason six years pass really fast. One day we were about to finish our curse 'Controlling the four elements.' Something was missing and that something was Gandalf.

We didn't lost hope that someday Gandalf will return.

I'm Dalia Reginter; currently I have 13 almost 14 years old. I live in a big house with my father reginter and my sisters Lilium, Hikari, Pam, Elliot, Oded, Zis, Ela, Fanjo, An-ka, Kenri and Yenfo.

We were near the river. Lilium and I were sitting in the shadow of a tree. Pam and Elliot were searching for different kinds of berries to make the shrink postion. Hikari was trying to catch a fish. We usually hear strange noises but this one sounded so familiar…

"Gandalf!" Elliot shouted. We all embraced.

"Oh! Girls, now let me go I can't breathe" Gandalf said laughing.

"My dear students, Do you like adventures?" He said in a mysterious voice.

"Of course we do." I said jumping.

"Well then pack your things because we are going on an adventure" Gandalf said while putting a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Yeah! But what about fa…" Pam said and before she could end the sentence Gandalf said.

"I just talk to him and he said you are allowed to go with me." He said.

"Ok, and… when do we…" Elliot said.

"First we will go to a little mitting at Mr. Bilbo Baggins home." He said giving Lilium 'the map expert' a map that say how to get there.

"Ok, but wait what about our last lesson?" Pam said with a serious face.

"Aye, I'll teach to you during the adventure" Gandalf with those words he disappears.


	2. Chapter 2 The little meeting

**AN:**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I got a busy life. I had to study for exams, proyects and stuff so another chapter yeiiiii. Hikari has black hair brown eyes and she sometimes is a litttle proud. Elliot and Pam are twins they have short hair well down to their shoulders its light brown. Pam has green eyes and straight hair. Elliot has curly hair and blue eyes. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Lets go we should be on time at the meeting" I said pulling Hikari's and Elliot's wrist.

"Ok, we are going slow down." Lilium said giggling.

We rushed to our rooms and packed in a bag our magic books, tree change of clothes, some potions, our wands and each one her own sword. In case of danger. Oh! And each one of us carried their favorite musical instrument mine's a silver flute.

"Bring the horse, please" Pam ordered to the servant.

"Be careful girls" father said giving us a bear hug.

Well my horse was light brown and with white dots her name's Josephine.

"Race to the river next to Hobbition" I said and I could feel how the wind played with my hair. When we arrived to the river I tied up the horses to a three.

"How would we know is the right house" Pam said looking to the map.

"Gandalf said 'look for the door with the mark'" Lilium said imitating Gandalf's voice "It won't be so difficult to find"

"We should hurry it's getting late." Pam said.

"If we use this little potion we might find it easily" Hikari said opening and spreading the potion over us.

"No! wait… that isn't… that's the shrink potion" I said. My sisters shrank almost the same high as a dwarf some inches shorter. Well I shrank to the same high as a hobbit, I felt so much smaller than usually.

"Great genius" Lilium said with her sarcastic voice.

"Girls don't fight" I said.

"Concentrate" Elliot said "Oh! Look I can see the mark"

"Lets go then" Hikari said.

"Who wants to knock?" Lilium said taking off her hood. She was the only one hat used the hood of the cape.

"I'll do it!" Pam said approaching the little door and knocked.

We heard a voice approaching the door "Put that down!, Gandalf do something" the hobbit said opening the door. His expression change from angry to surprise.

"Good evening Mr. Baggins" I said I'm Dalia and these are my sisters Lilium, Hikari, Elliot and Pam."

"at your service" we all said and bowed at the same time.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins at your service" He said smiling and boing. "Are you Gandalf's friends?" He said leading us to the dining room.

"You could say so…" Lilium said with a monotone voice.

"Girls!" Gandalf said approaching us and giving us a big hug. "Weren't you this tall when I left this morning."

"Well yes… Hikari… accidently gave us the shrink potion" Pam said and gave a 'sorry' look to Hikari.

"Is that true Hikari?" Gandalf said.

"Might, maybe, somehow be like that" Hikari said nervously.

"mhmm" Gandalf said. We look to our right and we saw 12 dwarfs sitting and staring at us. We aren't the kind of people that likes to be the center of attention.

"Boys they're my students here is Pam, Lilium, Elliot, Hikari and Dalia" Gandalf said " Girls may I present you Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Fili and Kili."

We smile and bow to them "Gandalf can I have a word with you?" Mr. Baggins said "I would offer you some food, well if had some"

"Oh, right. Well we brought something for this little meeting" Elliot said handing out an apple pie and some tea.

"Thank you" Mr. Baggins said while putting them on the table. Then he left with Gandalf.

After they left there was an awkward moment of silence so I decided to start the conversation "Soooo … How are you?" I said it was the only thing I could think of.

"We're fine" Balin said giving us a gentile smile "I guess you're witches considering that most of you have names of flowers…" we nodded "Do you want to sit'" But there were only three sits so Lilium and I were still standing up.

"Um… Dalia, Lilium… Would you like to sit here?" Fili said standing up with Kili and offering their seats.

"Well thank you, you're very gentile" Lilium said smiling. I saw kili blush bright red. I couldn't hold or but a giggle scape through my lips as Fili yeah he laugh. Gandalf and Mr. Baggins returned to the room.

"Well would you look at that I haven't heard that beautiful laugh Dalia" Gandalf said and smile I returned the smile. "Why aren't you eating they cook very well." Gandalf grabbed a big slice of pie.

"Only 'well' I fell offended" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You know what I mean my dear Dalia" He responded.

"Gandalf is someone else coming?" Hikari said taking a drink of her tea by that moment everyone was eating pie and tea.

"Yes my dear… the leader of this company" Gandalf said we all looked at him and gave him a strange look.

"wait another one Gandalf there is no more room for another" Mr. Baggins cried.

There was a knock "He's here" Gandalf said.


	3. Chapter 3 Magic do exist

**AN: Well here I used my inspiration FAIRY OAK by ELISABETTA GNONE so the thing of dark and light witch belong to her. Anyways heres another chapter please don't be lazzy and REVIEW.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Well Gandalf left to open the door.

"Dalia, pssst Dalia," Lilium said.

"Yes Lilium what do you need?" I whispered back.

"I'm thirsty but I don't want tea… I want some 'summer breeze' you know he one you made last summer" She said to me I gave her a 'really' glare.

"Ok but we need a glass" She nodded and we stand up. Lilium trip over the chair she was sitting and felt into Killi's blushed 10 shades of red.

"Oh I'm so sorry… stupid boots" I gave her another glare, that's not a vocabulary for a lady.

"D-don't w-worry…" Killi said looking to the ground.

"Yeah" Lilium said and then pulled me to where Mr. Baggins was standing.

"Excuse me Mr. Baggins but do you have any glasses that we can use?" I said giving him a gentile smile. He blushed pink.

"Of course…" Mr. Baggins went to the kitchen and brought two glasses. "…here you go…" He said giving them to Lilium. "… Dalia just call me Bilbo."

"Ok thanks Mr… I mean Bilbo" I could feel my cheeks heat up and I lowered my face so he couldn't see me blush.

"So… what are you going to do with that" He said raising an eyebrow.

"We'll make 'summer breeze'" I said with a smile.

"Oh… interesting…" He said rubbing his chin.

"You don't know what is it right?" Lilium asked and he nodded "You'll see what is" She said and gave me a signal to start.

"INCANTATUS PEDERATUS SEMPONE DESPERATUS GASEOPOPUS" Yeah that's me casting a spell. A red, fizzy liquid started to appear in both of the glasses. Everybody was amazed except Hikari, Pam and Elliot.

"Wow that was amazing Dalia, Hey Lilium can you do the same?" Fili said.

"Well no because I'm a witch of the darkness as Hikari we do thing die and stuff like that." She said and turn to look at me.

"I'm a balanced witch that means I'm from darkness just a little and light most of the time being a witch of the light means you can do things prettier" I said then Gandalf and a dwraft came in the room.

"Can you make me one Dalia I really like 'summer breeze'" Gandalf said to me I nodded. "You know… made some more for everyone" I nodded and 14 glasses appeared.

"Ok… here I go … INCANTATUS PEDERATUS SEMPONE DESPERATUS GASEOPOPUS" I started to feel dizzy, and I heard some cheering and I offered a smile.

"Are you ok my dear Dalia?" Gandalf said to me.

"Yes I'm fine" Lilium and I went back to our seats. Hikari went off to find the restroom.

"Girls, Bilbo I'd like you to meet Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said and Thorin was with a 'Professor Snape' face **AN: Who doesn't love Snape. **Then he took the seat were my dear Hikari was.

Hikari returned to the room. "Excuse me but you're in my seat" I could see Hikari's eyes going red when she's angry bad things happen. If you're a dark witch it's easily that bad people control your mind and you can become one of them.

"I'm sorry miss" Thorin got up and offered her to sit down. Hikari took the seat and Thorin blushed a little.

"Thorin this are my students Hikari, Lilium, Pam, Elliot and Dalia" Gandalf said.


	4. Chapter 4 tears and fights

**Hey! Here's a new chapter so I hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: tears and fights

"Why are they here?" Thorin said I was kind of scared.

"Well they'll help us in our journey." Gandalf said raising his eyebrows. "Lets go to another room and discuss it there" He stand up and was going to leave when he turned around and saw me. "Come here Dalia"

"Ok I'm going" I stand up and trip 'accidently' on Pam and whisper "You're in charge of Hikari and Lilium make sure they don't argue" She nodded and I continue walking.

**PAM'S POV:**

Dalia, Gandalf and Thorin exit the room.

"And… Do you like the pie?" I said giving and awkward smile.

"Yes it's delicious" Bombur said between bites.

"Well thank you" Elliot said "I made the pie"

"Yeah" I said

"Hikari can you pass me a napkin?" Lilium said.

"Why should I do that?" Hikari reply

"Because I need one?" Lilium said in a polite tone. I was praying for Hikari to shut up.

"And why don't you go for one?" Hikari said almost shouting.

"I'm asking you to give me one because you're a…" Lilium said

"Shut up!" I said hitting the table. "Hikari sit down and Lilium vocabulary"

"Calm down Miss" Bofur whisper putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smile and said "I can't if they argue something bad will happen" I notice our faces were inches apart "ummm… nice hat you got there."

"Thank you miss" Bofur said awkwardly.

**DALIA'S POV:**

We exit the room and entered to another room.

"They'll go if like it or not." Gandalf said.

"I'm not risking their lives and what can a woman do" Thorin said I wanted to kill him.

"More things that you and me combined" Gandalf said 'awww that was very nice Gandalf' I thought to myself.

"What can you do?" Thorin said to me.

"What do you expect me to do?" I said.

"Have you seen a real dragon Miss?" Thorin said approaching me.

"Indeed … When … my mother… die…" I couldn't help and started to cry.

"Why are you crying Dalia?" Bilbo entered and gave me a hug. I cried even more.

"Her mother was a friend of mine when Dalia was born the dragon needed blood of an innocent creature." Gandalf said "Dalia was the only one in that time…Dalia was 5 years old when the dragon came into the Reginter's forest… her mother gave her life for hers and when the dragon drank her blood he died because she wasn't completely pure blood"

"I didn't know Lady Dalia please forgive me" Thorin said.

"Don't worry … is that … the dragon… still lives in my mind." I said whipping the tears of my eyes and letting go of Bilbo.

"So you're like Gandalf you're a witch" Thorin said I nodded "Welcome to the company"

"Thanks" I said smiling.

We returned to the room Hikari was threatening Lilium with her wand.

"Hikari put your wand down now!" I said

"No!" Hikari shouted "She said that I was spoiled child"

"Well now you're being one" I said Hikari's wand was now pointing at me "Really? Come on hit me with your best spell." I laugh sarcastically "I know you know that spell the one that can kill somebody" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Hikari lowered her wand. "Yeah you can't right"

"**ABHADDA KEDHABHRA**" Hikari said pointing at me again

"**DESINE EAQUE MILITIA**" I said in time to stop the spell. Give me your wand now Hikari Reginter"

"Fine" Hikari said giving it to me and leaving the room.

"Sorry for that" I said to everyone.

"No worries" Fili said smiling I returned the smile and back to my seat.

"Later I'll discus with you Lilium ok?" I whispered to Lilium.

"Yes Dalia" Lilium said I could hear the sadness of her voice I rubbed her back.

"We'll bring back Erebor!" Thorin said everyone cheer for that. I guess is the beginning of our adventure.

Bilbo was reading something that look like a contract. "Incinerated?!" Bilbo exclaim.

"Yes in a blink of an eye." Bofur said Pam smile at Bofur's comment. "Well, you never know what might happen to you when you're facing a dragon"

Bilbo continued reading the contract "Burglar? I would be your burglar?!"

"Well, yes" Gandalf said "Hobbits are extraordinarily light on their feet so for stealth purposes you're perfect. Meaning if we need you to possibly steal something chances are no one notices."


	5. Chapter 5 some do not change

Chapter 5

"I can't you'll have to find another burglar" Bilbo said and started to breath heavily.

"Are you ok?" Elliot said with a worried face.

"Yes I just need fresh air" Bilbo said. "I won't go" and he fainted.

"Dear lord" I said running towards him. "Um… Pam get some cold water… Lilium don't let you know who see this…" Lilium stand up and go to Elliot to make sure she didn't see this. Elliot is a full witch of the light so she gets scared easily.

"Yes mam'" Pam said going into the kitchen.

"What's taking you so long?" I said

"I can't find something to put the water" She said.

"Ok here goes what I learned with that boring book" I said putting a hand behind Bilbo's head. "one … two… three" I gave him a slap a really hard slap. "Oww that hurt" He didn't woke up so I gave him three or four more.

In the fifth he woke up "Owww!" He exclaimed.

"Here's the water" Pam said and trip on Bofur and the bowl of water flew till it crashed on my head, all the water felt on me.

"Pam, I suggest you start running because things won't be pretty" I said really it's my favorite dress. It's green with pink goes to the knee and has a matching ribbon.

"Sorry" Pam said hiding behind Bofur.

"Ow my cheek hurts" Bilbo said

"Sorry Bilbo"

"Don't worry" He said smiling.

Bilbo, Gandalf and I went to another room. Biblo sat on an armchair. Gandalf started to say something I did not understand and I didn't pay any attention.

"... the world is not in your books and maps is out there " Gandalf said

"I can't justgoing of into the blue I'm a Baggins of Bag End" Bilbo said

"You're also a Took"Gandalf said and started to say another thing I did not wanted to hear. "... and the game of golf invented at the same time."

"Do you promise that I'll come back?" Bilbo said.

"No" Gandalf said I try to not laugh at that."and if you do you're not be the same."

"Sorry Gandalf I can't sign this you got the wrong hobbit" Bilbo said leaving.

"Gandalf don't worry about him I'm sure he will go" I said puting a hand on Gandalf's shoulder.

"I know ... now please go and talk to Hikari please"Gandalf said.

"I'll do that later" I said going out of the room and searcihing for Pam or Lilium or Elliot. But I found myself with the dwarfs in a room with a fireplace Lilium was next to the fireplace playing with obiously the fire Elliot was loooking out the window and Pam was whipering something to Bofur when Thorin started to sing.

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise,

leave us standing upon the heights.  
What was before, we see once more,  
our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath the moon,  
the words unspoken, we'll be there soon.  
For home a song that echoes on,  
and all who find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget,  
some kind we never forgive,  
haven't seen the back of us yet,  
we'll fight as long as we live." The other ones also sang.

"They don't sing that bad right?" Lilium whisper to me.

"Not at all... Have you seen Hikari?" I asked her well I worry about her.

"No But I want to challenge Kili and Fili to an archery contest" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok Ill participate but make it tomorrow 'cause now they must be sleepy and go to sleep and I'll go talk to Hikari ok" I said and she noded.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to The Land of Illusio

Chapter 6: Welcome to The Land of Illusions

**I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. Here's another chapter Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

I started to look for Hikari, but I didn't found her. I went to the room that Bilbo lend us. In my way I found Thorin and Balin.

"Hello and good night" I said offering a smile.

"Have a good night too" Master Balin said. Thorin look annoyed so I decided it was better not talking to him.

When I entered the room, a pillow flew through the air. I ducked just in time, making the pillow hit the door.

"What was that for?" I said taking the pillow.

"Sorry, we were expecting someone else to come" Lilium said with a mischievous smile.

"Who?" I said making my way to the chair next to a window.

"Gandalf" Pam said.

"Why?" I said.

"Well ... you see we asked Gandalf for permition to do something and he hasn't answered yet" Pam said. She was sitting on the bed.

"For what?" I said.

"We want to ... you know ... our pets ... bring them here" Elliot said.

"You know he will say no. Because they are very dangerous, the most dangerous of all is Hikari's dragon."

"Let's go to sleep I'm so tired" Pam said getting into bed.

The bed was big enough for four people. They came up with a lot of excuses really good excuses so I had to sleep on the armchair.

/Dream/

Fire, smoke, cold, I was hiding behind some ruins of a house. I was being chase by a knight with dark clothes. I went running, until I reached a big square with a well in the center. I went to the well and sit on the edge.

Cold hands grab my wrist. I try to get free but in vain was my effort. Suddenly a figure started to come out from the well. The owner of the hand was a lady with pale skin, blond hair, deep blue eyes and a very thin figure. "Please help me" she said. She was scared.

"What happen?" I said. Her hair was wet then she let go of my wrist and fell down. My breath went heavy. I was scared. Then someone sneezed and I turned around.

A small boy maybe he had 8 or 9 years. He had a sad expression, grey eyes, pale skin and dark-raven hair. "I was expecting you Dalia" he said. I took out my wand and threaten him.

"W-where a-am I?" I said he approach me and took my hand.

"Calm down" he stroke my hand.

"Who are you?" He didn't answer and then he just walks away. "Wait where am ..." My eyes closed the last thing I saw was that boy smiling.

/End of the Dream/

I woke up covered in cold sweat. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go for a glass of water. When I got outside, I was surprise to see the dwarfs sleeping on the hallway.

I jumped over ori and then nori that were in the middle of the path then Balin and Dwalin were sleeping on chairs, Kili and Fili had their arms hook. Bofur was on an armchair some bangs covering his eyes.

When I entered the kitchen I felt a little dizzy. Images started flashing one of them was that woman the last image was about a demon, she was covered with fire. I felt to the ground and buried my face in my hands. I felt confused two questions were in my head. 'Why was I having these visions?' 'Who was that boy?'

My thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand on my shoulder. Gandalf had a worried expression.

"Dalia are you feeling ok?" He said helping me up.

"No, I'm having recently strange dreams" I said.

"What was your dream about" he said taking his pipe and started smoking.

"Well someone was chasing me, a woman wanted some help and a boy of 7 or 8 years old was..."

"Did the boy have black hair and grey eyes?" I nodded "This isn't good Dalia. That boy is a dream; he's a sign of trouble. Dalia you have to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because that boy is a dark soccer. Powerful in his time. He killed many people. A long time ago he held The Sun's and Moon's gift a beautiful rose shaped crystal. He didn't want anyone to have it. Because of that the rose converts him into a harmless human (a kid) and sends him to the land of Illusions."

"So what you are saying is that the kid I saw was him and he is searching a way out of the land of Illusion" Gandalf nodded. "But why he chooses me as a path to get out of there?"

"He won't only use you he will use your sisters because you still have a pure heart"

"So we'll deal with a boy/man that wants to get out Illusion's shadow" I rubbed my eyes. "Okay we can do this. If we let the dark soccer out we're all in trouble" I couldn't help but yawn, I felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay this isn't the best chapter. If you have any suggestions of what should happen next PM me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
